Main:Kiara Munteanu
Melbourne, Victoria, Australia |Row 4 title = Years on National Team |Row 4 info = 2011-present |Row 5 title = Club |Row 5 info = Victorian Women's High Performance Centre; Niddrie Gymnastics Club (former) |Row 6 title = Coach(es) |Row 6 info = Mikhail Barabach, Tracey Penaluna |Row 7 title = Current status |Row 7 info = Active}}Kiara Munteanu (born December 17 in Melbourne) is an elite Australian gymnast. She trains at the Victorian Women's High Performance Centre under Mikhail Barabach and Tracey Penaluna. Junior Career Munteanu made her international debut at the Vitaly Scherbo Invitational in 2011. She won gold on vault and bars and silver in the all-around and on floor exercise. In 2012, she competed at the Junior Victorian Championships, winning gold in the all-around, vault, uneven bars, and floor exercise, and silver on balance beam. At the Junior Australian Championships, she won gold on floor, silver in the all-around and uneven bars, and bronze on vault. Senior Career 2013-2014 Munteanu's senior debut came at the Australian Nationals, where she won gold with her team and on vault, bronze on uneven bars, and placed fourth in the all-around and on floor, and sixth on balance beam. Australia chose not to send any athletes to the World Championships as they did not feel sufficiently prepared. However, in early 2014, Munteanu was selected to represent Australia at both the Nadia Comaneci Invitational and City of Jesolo Trophy.Comaneci Invitational and Jesolo At the Comaneci Invitational, she won team gold and placed sixth in the all-around. In early March, she was named to the Australian team for the Pacific Rim Championships.Pac Rims In Jesolo, she placed fourth on bars and with the Australian team, eighth on floor, and eighteenth in the all-around. At the Pacific Rim Championships, she placed fifth with her team, sixth on bars, and tenth in the all-around. In May, she competed at the Australian National Championships, winning team gold, vault silver, all-around bronze, and placing fourth on bars, seventh on floor, and eighth on beam. Though she did not make the Commonwealth Games team, she did make the World Championships team and helped the Australians place seventh. 2015 Munteanu competed at the Australian National Championships in May, winning team gold and placing fourth on bars and sixth on vault. In August, she competed at a friendly meet against gymnasts from China, but did not compete the all-around or make the event finals. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Glasgow, Scotland. While Australia didn't qualify to the team final, and therefore did not qualify a full team to the Olympics, they did qualify a full team to the Olympic Test Event. 2016-2017 Munteanu competed at the Pacific Rim Championships in April, winning team bronze, and placing sixth in the all-around and uneven bars, and eighth on balance beam. The following week, she competed at the Olympic Test Event. Although Australia improved their performance from the World Championships, they fell short one spot from qualifying a full team at the Olympics. In late May, she competed at the Australian Nationals, winning vault silver, and placing fourth in the all-around and uneven bars and seventh on balance beam. After not making the Olympics, Munteanu continued to compete. In December 2017, she competed at the Toyota International, placing tenth on bars and floor and twelfth on beam. 2018 Munteanu competed at the Australian National Championships in may, winning team gold, floor exercise bronze, and placing fifth in the all-around, sixth on bars, and thirteenth on beam. Medal Count References